


By Our Side; Always

by lavenderlotion



Series: Stetopher Appreciation Week [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Crack Fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Polyamory, Polygamy, Pumpkin Picking, Pumpkins, Sleepy Cuddles, Stetopher Week, Stetopher Week 2017, Trick or Treating, corn maze, festive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 16:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12586492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: From pumpkin picking to running into old friends. Loosing themselves within corn mazes and cuddling during b-grade horror movies.This is Halloween with the Argent-Hale-Stilinski family.





	By Our Side; Always

**Author's Note:**

> October 31th - Halloween. 
> 
> If it features Halloween in anyway, this is the day for it. Trick-or-Treating, toilet papering houses, dressing up and going out, don’t care. Have fun!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Check out the rest of the weeks prompts, right here!](http://tridom.tumblr.com/post/166440096409/stetopher-week-prompts)

Stiles was  _ excited _ !

Seriously he was all but bouncing on his toes as he dragged his husbands towards the rows upon rows of pumpkins. He was ecstatic, had been looking forward to the thirty-first for  _ weeks _ now. 

This was a big year for him, after all. It would be his first time in  _ years _ that he would be living in a house during the holiday - meaning handing out candy, decorating the lawn, decorating  _ everything else  _ \- but more so he would be living in his  _ own _ home! 

They’d been living in Beacon Hills for nearly half a year now, moving in right when Stiles graduated. At that point Peter had already moved most of his business so having a place to stay was essential. Because of that they had bought their house - really it was more like Chris and Peter bought a house and Stiles was just along for the ride - two months before Stiles’ grad, though Peter hadn’t done a thing for decorating. Instead he had bought a bed, the necessary kitchenware and toiletries, and left everything else. 

He also came back every weekend, Friday all through Monday, so he was hardly even living in the house. Because of that moving in had been beyond exciting. Honestly, Stiles went a little wild, but this was his  _ first home _ , and that was a big deal! By now they were settled, the feeling of overwhelming accomplishment that came from having one's own home slowly fading away. 

But now it was  _ October _ and that meant  _ Halloween  _ which meant decorations and themed treats and costumes and pumpkin spice lattes and  _ actual fucking pumpkins _ ! 

Which is why Stiles is dragging his two grown husbands into a pumpkin patch primarily occupied by children and their relenting parents. It wasn’t as though he was expecting his men to be as excited as he was - hell Chris had turned forty-six this year, of course the man wasn’t excited about pumpkin picking - but  _ Stiles _ was, and neither man were in the habit of denying their boy much.

Which was why they were letting him drag them through overgrown grass, Peter willingly dirtying his shoes - though he did cuff his pants as to keep them safe. The field was fairly large, kids running around as parents and young adults strolled by. The pumpkins were many, rows upon rows piled high and Stiles sped ahead, bouncing on his toes as he carefully examined the piles. He knew how to pick out pumpkins, had been doing so with a sharp eye for years now and only the best would do.

Stiles was fawning over a large pumpkin, looking at it intently to judge whether or not it really  _ was _ perfect (he was 97% sure) when a large, dark pair of hands grabbed it from right in front of him. Stiles reeled back, outrage written across his features as he took a deep breath, preparing for his rant as he looked up. He squinted his eyes at the man before him, still as tall and as bald as ever and had no trouble placing him.

“Boyd!” He exclaimed happily, clapping his hands together. Stiles had gone an entire four years not seeing a single person from high school - which probably had a lot to do with his lack of friends during the years - and now that he was back always got excited. He liked hearing what certain people were up to - like when he found out Lydia Martin had gotten pregnant during her first year of University, dropped out and was now a besotted housewife to Jackson Whittmore, or how Greenberg was doing pretty good as an Indie actor. 

“Uh, Stilinski?” The man asked, brows drawing close in concentration.

“Yep, that’s me! Oh my gosh dude, how are you?” Stiles shot right back, now bouncing on the balls of his feet, his smile huge.

“Uh, I’m good?” He said after a pause, shifting his weight back further from the boys excitement, “What are yo-”

The loud screech of “DADDY!” cut the man off as a small child barreled into his legs, followed quickly by a leggy blond.

“Erica Reyes?” Stiles said, eyes blown wide. 

The woman just smirked, giving Stiles a serious once over before hefting the child onto her hip and saying, “Hey Batman.”

“Hey ba’man!” The boy echoed, dark, tight curls bouncing around his face as he spoke. 

“Hey Catwoman, and little dude, hello!” Stiles enthused, holding up a fist and all but melting when the boy bumped theirs together, “Dude, so how have you been?”

Erica laughed at that, smiling widely, “We’ve been good. Busy, but good!”

“How old is this guy?”

“I’m three!” The boy announced, raising his chin with a huge grin. 

“You are  _ adorable _ !” Stiles told him sending a smile to Erica, “Gotta admit, totally rooted for you two.”

“Thank you, Stiles.” Boyd told him, taking his son from Erica and settling him onto his shoulders as the boy clapped in glee. “How have you been?”

“Great! Graduated earlier this year and moved back home. I got a place over on Snare Street! Where are you guys at? What are you up to?”

“Just over on Applebottom, been there since right after high school,” Erica went on, “This one came out the summer after we all Graduated. I work over at the studio on Elf and Boyd is in construction.” 

She pulled her sleeve up showing off the full arm of tattoos and Stiles cooed, " _ Ohh nice! _ ”

“Thank you.” 

“What days are you in this week? I had a great artist before moving and really wasn’t sure if I’d even be able to find somo-” Stiles said it all quickly, grinding to a half when an arm settles around his waist. He turns to one of his faincé’s, smiling widely at Peter, “I found a tattoo artist!”

“Very good dear,” Peter says, glaring hard at the younger man, “Christopher and I do not appreciate being abandoned in such horrific conditions.”

“Oh my god,” Stiles sighed at the man's dramatics, but smiled and leaned into his sides nonetheless, “Okay, Erica and Boyd this is one of my husbands, Peter Hale.” 

“One of?” Erica asked, her brows raising.

“Uh yeah oh, babe where is he,” Stiles stretched onto the balls of his feel, peering around the patch. It was busier then when they had first gotten there, the crowd of adults much thicker then it had first been. There were more kids as well, the noise level gently raising as more people piled in. Stiles couldn't stop the smile on his face, the excitement in the air getting to him as he scanned the crowd.

He saw dark brown hair greying at the temples and smiled wider, shouting out the man's name and waving, leaning further into Peter as he struggled to gain height, making sure the man could see him. The man could see him - obviously, considering there weren’t nearly as many people as Stiles had convinced himself - and the man nodded his head, eyes wrinkling slightly at the corners at the sight of Stiles’ excitement. 

“And thi-s,” Stiles said, stretching out the word as Chris came near, snagging the man’s hand in his, “Is my other husband, Chris Argent!”

“Nice to meet you both,” He said politely.

“Right and these are Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd and little dude!”

“My  _ name _ is Damian. Named after the fifth and  _ best _ Robin out there!” The boy sad proudly, grinning wide when Stiles burst out in laughter, offering Erica then Damian a fist bump.

“Good going, Catwoman, boy knows his stuff.”

“Only the best, Batman.”

* * *

“See, I told you this would be fun!” Stiles said, sounding as chipper as he could. He was trying to keep the mood up, keep their energy on the high as they continued to walk, corn grown high all around them.

“Stiles we have been lost for two hours I want to go home!” Which was true, and he could understand where Chris was coming from. The older man hadn’t  _ wanted _ to come with Stiles through the maze, citing this exact situation as a reason to stay out. But Stiles was adamant they do everything Beacon Hills had to offer. It was their first year celebrating the holiday as  _ husbands _ \- as illegitimate as the term was in their case was, Stiles insisted on using it - and he was going to do it right. It as also their first time celebrating Halloween in Beacon Hills, and the town knew what they were doing.

“I said this was a bad idea.” Chris grumbled, voice a deep rumble. It had been nearly fifteen minutes since he’d last spoke and the man had his hands shoved in his pockets, walking behind Peter and Stiles whose hands were linked together, Stiles all but skipping along. 

He was having a  _ great _ time. Everything in October seemed so much better. The air was beginning to turn crisp, the trees changing into a gorgeous array of warmth. He got to wear sweaters every single day without being judged, was able to steal a copious amount of clothing from his men and they couldn't say anything about it because it was all in the name of staying warm. Everything smelled like cinnamon and pies were easy to come by.

October was  _ awesome _ .

It didn’t matter to him that they’d gotten lost, he was having too much fun to mind as he dragged Peter along, the younger of his husbands being much better company at the moment. He was telling the man a story about his high school days, nostalgia brought on when he saw the couple a few days prior. He had never told his men much about his high school days, the number of good memories he had far outweighed by the bad, be he was happily reminiscing, enjoying the cool air as it nipped at his nose.

“Do you think we could  _ try _ to get out?” Chris demanded, voice showing off his annoyance.

“Oh my god stop whining you’re forty-six!” Stiles snapped, glaring at the man.

“I am not  _ whining _ , I am simply stating my dis-”

“Nope you’re whining and you’re grown man wh-”

“And you’re an insufferable chi-”

“Why don’t we all calm down-” Peter’s voice broke in, causing both men to shout his way.

“Back off, Peter.”

“Peter, not now!”

Both men looked away from where they’d turned to glare at the other man to instead stare at each other. They only lasted a moment before they started laughing, Chris a deep chuckle and Stiles an embarrassing giggle. Peter just smiled calmly at the two, before his lips twitched up into a wolfish grin.

“I just wanted to say that I thought of something a little more  _ fun _ we could do,”

* * *

Stiles let out a little sigh, snuggling closer to Peter whose chest he was currently half atop of. The man was propped up by several pillows against their headboard and was the only one still paying attention to the horror movie on the TV. This was for him, after all, seeing as neither Chris nor Stiles particularly enjoyed them. Chris was curled around his back, one hand occasionally reaching for the bowl of pumpkin seeds in Peter’s lap and idly crunching on them.

Stiles just closed his eyes and cuddled deeper, sighing when Chris pressed his lips to the boy's neck, gently scraping his teeth over the skin. It were days like this that Stiles treasured, wrapped up in bed with the two men he loved more than he ever thought possibly. Sometimes he felt like he was bursting with it, with how much he felt for the two and he wasn’t sure how he was able to contain it all. He had never expected anything like this, could never have. He had spent so many years thinking he’d be alone - that he’d be too loud or too energetic or too  _ weird _ for someone to ever really love him - and somehow he had found  _ two people _ that made his life worth so much more.

And of course it sucked to never  _ legally _ be married to either man, but it didn’t matter to him, not anymore. He had been calling them his husbands for months now, starting only weeks after the proposal. Only months earlier, during the summer after his graduation, Peter and Chris had organized a commitment ceremony. They decorated their new backyard in fairy lights and bright flowers, inviting those who meant the most to them to bare witness as they promised themselves to each other. He’d been given a second ring during the event, a thicker - and more diamond studded - version of his original engagement.

He twirled them both now, smiling into Peter’s chest as Chris’ arm wrapped tighter around his waist, the ridiculous screaming of the b-grade horror movie lulling him to sleep.

* * *

“Trick or treat!”

“ _ Oh my god you are so cute!” _

“Trick or treat!”

_ “Dude sick costume!” _

“Trick or treat!”

“ _ Oh my pumpkin my heart _ !”

“Trick or treat!”

“ _ YES _ !”

“Trick or treat!”

“ _ Wow, gotta say I’m more of an avengers guy but that group costume is awesome _ !!”

“Trick or treat!”

“ _ Epic _ !”

“Trick or treat!”

“ _ You are the cutest thing I have ever see _ !-!-”

“Trick or treat!”

“ _ I want one _ !”

“Trick or treat!”

“ _ Christopher I want a child, do something about this _ !”

“Trick or treat!”

“ _ A BUNNY _ !"

“Trick or treat!”

“ _ What  _ are  _ you _ ?”

“Trick or treat!”

“ _ Would you like a candy, my lady _ ?”

“Trick or treat!”

“ _ Taking the night off from fighting crime, huh _ ?”

“Trick or treat!”

“ _ No Stiles let that child go we can’t keep them! _ ” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> **I AM FUCKING DONE**
> 
>  
> 
> holy crap. I cannot believe I managed to pull this week off! Honestly I wanted to give up a few times, starting a brand new job the same day this week started was a lot to do, but I am so, so happy that I did! It was definitely a challenge, but I am really proud of myself for it!
> 
> Not only that, but I wrote a number of long one shots for me, pushing my usual word count. I literally wrote a 6k fic, which totally was a first for me. It felt good when I wrote these and I really enjoyed the longer stories!
> 
> I plan on continuing with this trend with Steter Week, and am super excited to announce I am participating in NANOWRIMO, now that I finally know what it is. It is definitely going to be a challenge, especially with my full time AND part time job, but it is something I personally really want to accomplish. I also have a list of personal goals that I want to hit, the main one being 2k a day! So we will see how it goes!
> 
> Thank you for reading this fic, and I do hope you enjoyed. I will admit it is sort of a mess, but I just wanted to end off with something light and easy and adorable!


End file.
